somos Nekos!
by Josuke Mina
Summary: un brujo muy poderoso llega a cobrar venganza hacia Midorikawa quien se comió el ultimo helado de su sabor favorito,no recuerda su rostro por lo que se venga del equipo completo condenandolos a vivir de por vida como nekos. Deben encontrar chicas para sacrificarlas y hacer el helado, que pasara cuando se encariñen con ellas? -SE ACEPTAN OC- mal Summary lo sé TTwTT


**Bueno aquí vengo con un fic más… jejeje también es de Oc así que quien guste participar la ficha estará hasta abajo. **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5 **

**Listo jaja aquí les dejo el primer capítulo :D**

* * *

_Capitulo uno_

-el grupo A tiene dos partidos restantes! Hoy aquí en el estadio Cóndor es el partido entre Orfeo de Italia e Inazuma Japan de Japón! mientras que el partido entre Unicornio de Estados Unidos y el imperio Argentina, se llevará a cabo mañana en el estadio León de la Montaña! Los dos equipos están en la posición. El partido comenzara momentáneamente!-exclamaba con emoción el comentarista a todo el público que se encontraba dentro y fuera del estadio.

-Reji Kageyama… voy a terminar esto hoy una vez por todas!- dijo un joven de rastas con googles y una capa.

El partido dio inicio, pero lo que no sabían era que alguien los observaba desde la parte más alta del estadio. Al terminar el partido empatados 3-3 esa persona misteriosa que había estado observando el partido dio un gran salto aterrizando en el campo.

-jajajaja es hora de que paguen por lo que hicieron hace tiempo- exclamó la voz de un hombre encapuchado- lo mejor será darles su castigo en otra parte- tras decir esto, todos los jugadores de Inazuma Japan obtuvieron un resplandor fosforescente a su alrededor mientras desaparecían del estadio y aparecían en la cancha de futbol que se encontraba junto al rio de la ciudad Inazuma.

-pero que hacemos aquí?-preguntaba con indignación un joven de cabello color crema y unos ojos castaño obscuro- quien rayos es usted?!- volvió a preguntar pero esta vez dirigiendo su vista hacia el hombre encapuchado.

-jajajaja mi nombre es Riblake, soy uno de los brujos obscuros más poderosos del universo- exclamó mientras lentamente se quitaba la capucha dejando así ver su rostro color gris, arrugado y agrietado con una que otra verruga negra- y he venido a castigarlos por arrebatarme lo que por derecho era mío!-gritó furioso el brujo mirando de reojo a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo.

-pero de que está hablando?!- exclamó algo irritado el surfista de cabello rosado- nosotros ni siquiera lo conocemos!- habló de nuevo el joven peli-rosado.

-dejen de fingir! Ustedes saben de qué estoy hablando! Ese día… ese día en la heladería!- grito molesto y desesperado el brujo harto de que no respondieran como quería.

-señor Riblake, no sabemos de qué está hablando, por lo que le pido se retire- exclamo amablemente el joven de rastas mirando seriamente al brujo- tenemos que regresar a la isla para continuar con los partidos- volvió a hablar mientras que detrás de todo el equipo se encontraba encogido un joven peli-verde de ojos negros escuchando atentamente lo que el brujo decía.

-tsk… colman mi paciencia! Solo les diré una cosa, ese helado estaba echo con almas puras de jóvenes chicas humanas, así que si quieren regresar a la normalidad tendrán que darme sacrificios para hacer ese helado- exclamó molesto y desesperado el brujo mientras comenzaba a elevarse hasta el cielo- lo único que deben hacer es llevármelas al monte Fuji y los regresaré a la normalidad- soltó una carcajada maniática no sin antes decir las palabras "draiajin Kattei" para después marcharse por completo.

-eso sí que fue extraño no lo creen?- preguntaba un castaño de banda naranja a sus amigos sin voltear a verlos.

-si, por un momento creí que…-fue interrumpido por la voz de una pequeña niña que los estaba señalando.

-mira mamá esos gatitos tienen el uniforme del equipo de futbol!- decía sonriente la niña a su madre quien solo asentía con una gran sonrisa.

-pero que… niña! Acaso nos has dicho "gatitos"?! te estas burlando de nosotros cierto?!- exclamaba molesto un gato de ojos verdes, con un pelaje café, en la cabeza tenía un mechón con orillas grisáceas.

-mamá ese gatito está molesto- exclamó mientras se ponía detrás de su madre; la niña solo podía escuchar un "miau mia?! miau miau miau mia?! Ggghhh! Ggghhh!".

-ahora si niña!- dijo dispuesto a acercársele y darle su merecido a lo que la niña y su madre se alejaron rápidamente.

-F-Fudo… e-espera- exclamaba sorprendido un gato de pelaje celeste y ojos ambarinos.

-que es lo que quieres?! No ves que se escapan!- decía furioso el gato oji-verde.

-mírate…- decía igualmente sorprendido un gato de pelaje rojizo y unos ojos color jade.

-e-eh..?- fue lo único que pudo decir pues había volteado y visto a todos sus compañeros de equipo, todos convertidos en gatos y él no era la excepción.

-QUE NOS HA PASADO?!- gritaba un poco frenético un gato de pelaje castaño, ojos del mismo color y una pequeña banda anaranjada que le pasaba alrededor de su cabeza- QUIEN NOS HA HECHO ESTO! COMO REGRESAREMOS A LA ISLA?! AAHHH!- comenzó a correr por todas partes como loco hasta que Goenji y Fubuki optaron por darle un buen golpe en la cabeza con un palo que había ahí cerca.

-suspiro- alguien puede explicar lo que sucedió?- preguntaba un gato de pelaje color plata y ojos color azul cadete.

-e-etto… b-bueno… yo…- decía un poco apenado un gato de pelaje verde y unos ojos negros con la cabeza gacha- ese brujo… l-lo hizo…

-supongo que eso está más que claro Midorikawa- exclamaba tranquilo el gato de pelaje rojizo.

-ejejeje… si pero recuerdan lo de la heladería…?- exclamó Midorikawa riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba un poco su mejilla derecha- bueno pues… alguien, no fui yo eh!... se comió el ultimo helado de Almas humanas que es el sabor que el brujo adora… jejeje

-fuiste tu cierto…?- preguntaron todos los presentes con una gotita detrás de la cabeza a excepción de Endou que seguía inconsciente.

-q-que..?!... no claro que no..!- decía Midorikawa mirando al cielo con una risita nerviosa.

-Midorikawa…- exclamó Hiroto mirando seriamente al recién nombrado que no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos.

-esta..bien… si, fui yo…- dijo resignado Midorikawa agachando su cabeza un poco desanimado- pero yo que iba a saber que era un brujo poderoso! Jejeje- trató de excusarse pero todos de por sí ya querían matarlo.

-eres un idiota! Ahora por tu culpa debemos buscar a unos malditos sacrificios! Y debe ser lo antes posible si queremos seguir participando en el torneo!- gritó furioso Fudo mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su playera- tsk..! no vales la pena- dijo para luego soltarlo y dar media vuelta.

-eh Fudo! A donde crees que vas?!- exclamó un gato de pelaje azul claro con un parche en su ojo derecho.

-no es obvio?! A buscarme un sacrificio! No quiero vivir para siempre como un gato!- exclamó mientras era seguido por todos los demás.

* * *

**Yyyyyy fin :D que tal les gusto? acepto criticas y sugerencias x3 Jejeje… espero que si :) bueno aquí les dejo la ficha por si alguna se anima a participar x3 y servir de sacrificio para hacer helado! xP jejeje…**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Como actúa frente a los demás:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Historia:**

**Pareja (excepto Hiroto):**

**Extras:**

**Listo :D hasta el segundo capítulo! por cierto, para los que estan leyendo mi otro fic "este es el fin?" no se preocupen, ya estoy escribiendo el siguinte capitulo x3 solo necesito mas inspiracion. reviews?**

**Matta ne! :3**


End file.
